Huit Humains
Les sont les seuls humains de la Surface à être tombés à travers la Barrière du Mont Ebott dans l'Underground. Ces humains sont le Premier Humain, le protagoniste et les six autres ÂMES qu'Asgore a collecté. Chaque SOUL Mode et attaque colorée correspond à une des 7 ÂMES d'humains (celle du 1er humain et du protagoniste sont les mêmes). Histoire Avant les événements du jeu, 7 Humains"Several human children have climbed the mountain, fallen down, left the Ruines, and were assumedly killed by monsters." - Toby Fox, 25 Juin 2013. The Escapist. tombèrent dans l'Underground et moururent. Le premier humain tombé fut Chara, trouvé par Asriel et devint son/sa meilleur(e) ami(e) et plus tard adopté(e) par Toriel et Asgore comme second enfant. Un jour, Chara tomba très malade; sa dernière volonté était de voir les Fleurs Jaunes de son village, mais ne l'a pas pu à cause de la Barrière, et mourut dans l'Outremonde. Asriel absorba son âme et traversa la Barrière jusqu'au village de Chara, où il fut mortellement attaqué par les humains, qui croyaient à tort qu'il avait tué Chara. Asriel mourut très rapidement après son retour dans l'Outremonde. Il a été révélé plus tard que c'était un plan de Chara pour pouvoir sortir de l'Outremonde et absorber assez d'ÂMES pour détruire la barrière. Chara, ou plutôt son âme, a tenté de prendre le contrôle de la créature surpuissante qu'était devenue Asriel (en absorbant l'âme de Chara) dans le but de tuer assez d'humains pour obtenir assez d'âmes qui auraient donné à Asriel la puissance nécessaire pour détruire la barrière, mais Asriel a résisté, refusant de tuer les humains. La mort de son fils poussa Asgore à déclarer la guerre aux Humains. Il décréta aussi qu'il tuerait tous les humains qui tomberaient de l'Outremonde et récolterait leur ÂME pour détruire la barrière. Un peu plus tard, mais avant de commencer le jeu, six autres Humains ont grimpé le Mont Ebott et sont tombés dans l'Outremonde; chacun avait des objets appropriés et leur propre caractère. Ces six enfants humains ont été tués, et leurs ÂMES ont été stockées par Asgore pour les absorber plus tard. Leurs cadavres ont été gardés dans des cercueils, près de la Salle du Trône. Les objets qu'ils possédaient ont été laissés de part et d'autre dans l'Outremonde, vraisemblablement là-bas au moment de leur mort (Aussi, il est normalement impossible qu'Asgore ait collecté l'ÂME cyan, car les objets sont dans les Ruines). Le protagoniste est le Huitième humain tombé. Juste avant le combat d'Undyne, il lui est expliqué que les ÂMES de six humains ont été prises, et que son ÂME est la septième et dernière requise, pour pouvoir détruire la barrière. Route Neutre À Nouvelle Maison, les cercueils où les cadavres des humains sont stockés peuvent être trouvés. Le cercueil du Premier humain est vide, car Toriel avait pris son corps juste avant d'aller aux Ruines après avoir quitté Nouvelle Maison. Le corps de Chara était caché sous les fleurs sur lesquelles le protagoniste tombe au tout début du jeu. A la fin de la route, Asgore révèle les six ÂMES qu'il possède juste avant d'attaquer le protagoniste. Après la victoire du joueur, Flowey absorbe les ÂMES pour devenir une créature surpuissante, Photoshop Flowey. Pendant le combat contre Omega Flowey, les six ÂMES et leurs objets apparaissent pour attaquer le protagoniste un par un. Lorsque le protagoniste appelle à l'aide grâce à l'option ACT, l'ÂME va l'assister avec des attaques vertes, qui lui rendent de la vie, et réduisent la défense de Flowey. Après qu'il soit battu, les six ÂMES se révoltent contre Flowey, prenant ses pouvoirs et le laissant désarmé en face du protagoniste. Après les crédits, Sans dit au protagoniste que les ÂMES ont disparu, préludant qu'elles ont détruit la barrière. Route Génocide À la fin de la Route Génocide. Alphys dit à Asgore d'absorber les six ÂMES, ce qu'il n'a vraisemblablement pas fait, car le fait d'absorber six âmes lui aurait donné une puissance considérable. À la fin de la route, Chara apparaîtra en personne et s'adressera au/à la joueur/se. Il/Elle lui dira qu'il/elle est revenu(e) à la vie grâce à la détermination du/de la joueur/se, et que le but de cette réincarnation était la puissance .Chara propose ensuite au joueur de détruire le monde. Peu importe le choix, il/elle attaque l'écran et détruit le monde, ce qui ferme le jeu. Le relancer à nouveau montrera un écran noir; Chara apparaîtra pour proposer une offre de recréer le monde en échange de l'ÂME du/de la joueur/se. Route Pacifiste Toriel fait remarquer à Asgore que les six humains qui ont été tués dans l'Outremonde auraient pu être épargnés, et qu'il aurait simplement pu absorber une seule ÂME pour traverser la barrière et ensuite en collecter six autres pour la détruire. Flowey absorbe les six ÂMES humaines ainsi que celles de tous les autres monstres pour retrouver sa forme en tant qu'Asriel. Il se transformera ensuite en "God of Hyperdeath" et combattra le protagoniste en le prenant pour le premier humain. A la fin du combat, Asriel détruit la barrière et libère les ÂMES, libérant tout le monde de l'Outremonde. Après cela, les sept cercueils de la Salle du Trône d'Asgore sont ouverts, soit pour préparer les corps des humains pour l'enterrement ou indiquant que les humains ont été ramenés à la vie avec le retour de leurs âmes. Liste des ÂMES humaines Pendant le combat contre Photoshop Flowey, les ÂMES attaquent le protagoniste avec des armes trouvables dans le jeu dans l'ordre. En jouant au jeu de la Balle, le protagoniste peut obtenir sept drapeaux de couleurs, tous avec un message différent qui correspond à l'une des couleurs des ÂMES. (Rouge, Orange, Jaune, Verte, Bleu Ciel, Bleu, Violet). Ci-dessous est la liste les Âmes selon leur couleur et les détails qui leurs sont associés Voir aussi * SOUL Modes * Attack Types Références de:Acht Menschen en:Eight Humans es:Ocho Humanos fi:Pudonneet ihmiset ja:Eight Humans pl:Ośmioro Ludzi pt-br:‎Oito Humanos ru:Восемь людей uk:Вісім Людей zh:八名人類 Catégorie:Mécaniques de Jeu